


#63: "Waiting"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [75]
Category: Inception
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: he’s giving this Eames - and honestly, what kind of a name evenisEames? - twenty, maybe thirty moresecondsbefore he walks out of the restaurant without looking back.





	#63: "Waiting"

The thing is, Arthur hates dating. He especially hates _blind_ dating, and he positively _loathes_ waiting; so he’s very much at the point where he’s giving this Eames - and honestly, what kind of a name even _is_ Eames? - twenty, maybe thirty more _seconds_ before he walks out of the restaurant without looking back.

Which is, of course, right when a harried-looking blond guy walks through the front door and starts scanning the meagre Wednesday evening crowd. He zeroes in on Arthur almost immediately, and when he ducks over to the table, he’s a little out of breath, colour high in his cheeks.

“Sorry, Arthur is it?” he says, and Arthur wasn’t expecting the accent, or the tattoos that are peeking through his open shirt collar and from the bottoms of his rolled-up shirt sleeves. When Arthur manages a nod, Eames practically falls into the other side of the booth. “Bloody hell, I didn’t think you’d still be here. My car broke down; I honestly didn’t mean to be this late, but I had to wait for a tow.”

“It’s fine,” Arthur says, all of a sudden feeling remarkably forgiving. “I - uh - didn’t have anything else to do tonight.”

Eames’ face breaks immediately into a charmingly crooked smile. “I’m sure that’s a lie; but why don’t we start with a drink and we’ll see if I can make it up to you.”


End file.
